This invention relates generally to semiconductor transistors. In particular, the invention relates to heterojunction bipolar transistors. Heterojunction bipolar transistors (HBTs) offer much higher speed of operation than the more prevalent metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOSFETs) or even conventional homojunction bipolar transistors, e.g., pnp or npn silicon transistors. Because HBTs offer high speed, a high current driving capability, and a low 1/f noise levels, HBTs are becoming popular for use as integrated switching devices and microwave devices in wireless communications systems and sub-systems, satellite broadcast systems, automobile collision avoidance systems, global positioning systems, and other high-frequency applications. One application in which HBT use continues to increase is in the design and manufacture of wireless electronic devices, such as wireless telephones and other like electronic devices that are capable of communicating with a network in a wireless manner.
As with all wireless electronic devices, power added efficiency (ηPA) and reliability of the device is a critical concern to both the designer and the consumer of the portable wireless device. For example, it is desirable to maximize power added efficiency and reliability of the wireless electronic device by providing the device with one or more HBT power amplifiers that minimize current drain of the device's power source, such as a battery. By providing the wireless electronic device with efficient HBT power amplifiers often results in a desirable increase in the amount of operating time per battery charge of the wireless electronic device. As such, the talk time and standby time of a wireless telephone is improved. Moreover, it is desirable to increase the reliability and speed of the HBT power amplifiers provided in the wireless electronic device by lowering the operating voltages of the HBT power amplifiers.